Minor characters in "Mioo, Dorost Ast!"
Page 1 of the list of Mioo, Dorost Ast! characters that play a minor role in the series, or at least made an appearance in the original Pokémon cartoon. If you ended up here unaware what the series is about, please look up the main article first. Note that this page contains the majority of generation 1 Pokémon; so it's advised you browse the contents list if you're looking for a specific character. Ivy Sawyer (Ivysaur) Ivysaur as a human. She's Bubba Sawyer's older sister who left the family to start her Pokémon journey. Eventually she and Bubba's brother were found, and while Bubba was happy to had reunited with them, he decided to keep on traveling with his friends. ---- Vinny Sawyer (Venusaur) Venusaur as a human. He is Bubba Sawyer's older brother and had left the family to start his Pokémon journey. Vinny is a large boy who likes to be in charge, but can easily get carried away and push his wants and needs onto others. He lost focus of his quest and ended up forming his own little "kingdom" with the local kids of some other village. He tones down his strict rules when he meets up with Bubba again, but he and their sister, Ivy, didn't want to return home just yet and stayed to continue their weird game. ---- Wharton Tell (Wartortle) Wartortle as a human. A skilled member of a group of fire fighter students on Orange Islands and originally Kurt Tell's rival. Kurt used to be jealous of his talents, but they worked together to save a child from a burning building and since then respected each other. Wharton has light blue hair, wears a body-warmer, blue pants, backpack similar to Kurt's and an orange bandanna around his neck. ---- Blaze Tosh (Blastoise) Blastoise as a human. ---- Buddy Freeth (Caterpie/Butterfree) Ash's Caterpie/Butterfree as a human. When Nidorash was still a wild Pokémon and Buddy a baby, these two were more or less good friends, even though Nidorash never bothered to remember his name correctly. When he and Pete Ashtoo begin they journey, her mistakes a complete stranger (Matt Apott) for Buddy, but as Buddy remembers him quite well, they still get a touching reunion. He doesn't stick around for too long and finds himself a love interest. The two want to focus on their relationship opposed to becoming Pokémon trainers. ---- Matt Apott (Metapod) Metapod as a human. Matt is a random, inoffensive man Nidorash mistakes for a grown-up Buddy Freeth. As the two share no similarities, this mistake is rather odd. ---- Will Drew (Weedle) Weedle as a human. A baby and the son of a criminal in hiding, Dee Drew. ---- Kat Kouma/Dee Drew (Kakuna/Beedrill) Kakuna/Beedrill as a human. A dangerous criminal who changed his name in order to hide from the authorities. He's very protective over his infant son, Will Drew. ---- Pete G. (Pidgey/Pidgeotto/Pidgeot) Pidgey as a human. A righteous young man originally from Ecruteak City. He's seen walking almost everywhere the crew goes, though nobody can ever remember his last name. He is the grandson of the owner of the Pidgey Express. Pete replaced Charles Mandel when he started acting up. He's one of the few people who shows respect for Nidorash's efforts and tolerates his mistakes. After ridding a town from a street punk named Earl Row, the residents wished for him to be their mayor and keep protecting them from criminals. Pete accepted. ---- Red Taggart (Rattata) Rattata as a human. ---- Radley Tate (Ratticate) Ratticate as a human. ---- Earl Finn Row (Spearow/Fearow) Spearow/Fearow as a human. A street punk with no patience, who likes to terrorize people and Pokémon. Nidorash had an unpleasant encounter with him years ago and again met up with him as the leader of a violent gang, harassing a peaceful town. Pete G fought them off by himself. ---- Ray Schuh (Raichu) Raichu as a human. Pete Ashtoo's first real rival. He is a young gym leader who proved tough, but as he has no patience letting his Pokémon develop, his evolutions lack important abilities and were eventually beaten. ---- Sam Schuh (Sandshrew) Sandshrew as a human. A boy who's set on becoming "the strongest Pokémon ever" and plans to battle in gyms as one. He tortures himself with Pokémon attacks and rough training every day in order to achieve this goal, which didn't get received well by the main characters. His father supports his son's insane dream, and after seeing the boy's devotion, there wasn't much left to do for the crew but accept it and walk away. ---- Sam Sledge (Sandslash) Sandslash as a human. Sam is a devoted trainer who works himself to exhaustion, but only has one bad-mannered Pokémon to show for it. ---- Nina "Maria" Rann (Nidoran/Nidorino) Nidoran/Nidorina from "Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?" as a human. Maria is a young girl who's in love with Tony Ramm, but has to sneak out of the house to see him, as their parents hate each other. ---- Nina "Emily" Rann (Nidoqueen) Nidoqueen as a human. Nina's mother and the childhood rival of Ralph Ramm. As they happen to be very similar, they think the other is copying them. Her personality is based on that of Emily from "Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?". ---- Nino "Tony" Ramm (Nidoran/Nidorino) Nidoran/Nidorino from "Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?" as a human. Tony is a young boy who's in love with Maria Rann, but has to sneak out of the house to see her, as their parents hate each other. ---- Nino "Ralph" Ramm (Nidoking) Nidoking as a human. Nino's father and the childhood rival of Emily Rann. As they happen to be very similar, they think the other is copying them. His personality is based on that of Raplh from "Wherefore Art Thou, Pokémon?". ---- Glen Faley (Clefairy) Clefairy as a "human". In actuality an alien from the moon. Pages Click here to go to the next page >>> Click here to go to page 3 Click here to go to page 4 Click here to go to page 5 Click here to go to page 6 Click here to go to page 7 Category:Pokémon Category:Characters